Electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and personal computers have been required to be slimmed and downsized. For this reason, printed wiring boards in an electronic apparatus are required to be mounted in high density. On this account, as a printed wiring board, e.g., a flexible wiring board recited in PTL 1 which can be deformed to bend has been widely used.